penstubalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan McReynolds
Ryan McReynolds is a crazed, Adelie penguin, who was a former podracer pilot and won three races. Dubbed insane by penguins alike, he drove a dangerous podracer that not only had no energy binders, that the cockpit was connected right in front of the engines. During the famous South Polar Classic of 2018, he was near the back of the racers in lap 1 but then became in the middle during lap 2. Speaking lap 2, he went off course and disappeared, never to be seen again. Background Ryan was born on October 13th, 1992, to two crazy penguins who were drug dealers that lived on the streets of Snowville, Polaris. Though they had an igloo, they were not caught by the law, since they had secretly sent drugs to their customers, in different ways. They were finally exposed when Ryan was only 15. He had traces of drugs on him, since he smelled like drugs, and was sent to foster care. Chicks who were friends with him during foster care said he was a strange individual who would drew creepy drawings and laugh, in an evil manner and being a strange penguin all-in-all. Dissapearence During the South Polar Classic, he would disappear during the second lap of the race. In that lap, there where tunnels in the last canyons of the race and he attempted to find a shortcut but would disappear into the snow flats and dunes, never to be seen. He was later deemed M.I.A. or "Missing in Action" and was never found after search parties tried to find him. "MISSING PILOT HAS BEEN FOUND AFTER A YEAR" What you've read is the name of a headline on the local newspaper about how McReynolds was found. Apparently, the story went like this: It has been a year since the local racing pilot, Ryan McReynolds has been missing ever since his disappearance during the infamous South Polar Classic of 2018, near Hackzon Valley, and the date you may ask? January 1st, 2018. The race was deemed by the podracing industry as "One of a Kind races" and "The race of the start of a new year", McReynolds, as many recounted, claimed he tried to take a short cut at the end of lap 2, and suddenly vanished, without a trace. Search parties tried to find this, quote "crazy, insane and drugged" penguin, by many who have made contact with him. However, on the mountains of the well-known Hackzon Valley, the penguin known as Ryan McReynolds has been found. It was 1:29 AM when they found him, with a small igloo handmade with his own weapons he had stoled. He was in the same shape. He was interviewed, and told his story how he survived: "Well... (lip smacks; At the time of writing, McReynolds was currently suffering the Common Cold), I, uh... I threw a screwdriver into my (sneezes), pods in order to crash. The reason why (cough) I did this is that, since I was in a near-overdose state, I decided to get sober, but that somehow did not help, after I tried, I kept craving drugs, and I just could help my self. I had to go in secret, changing feather color, and stealing items to help me, until you guys found me, and unfortunately, this is where we part ways." McReynolds was sent to prison with no chance of parole. However, on his second day of prison life, a Red robot had freed him out of prison and granted him life, if he lived in his headmaster's palace or monastery. He agreed. and currently lives in the palace.